Unspoken Prayers
by Zoete9
Summary: "They're disgustingly cute. I wonder if they know how grossly adorable they are," Gabriel sneers and turns to face Sam, who scoffs. "Oh, I bet they do. No chick-flick moments my ass... or one of their asses. Who even knows at this point." *Destiel snippets*


**Author's Notes:**

**So... I wrote some Destiel. I've never written on them, so I hope this is pretty alright for my first attempt. There are going to be 50 of these (and they keep getting progressively longer no matter how hard I try not to ramble), but I decided to just shove half of them out there right now. Admittedly, some of these were sparked by Tumblr posts and many of the songs I listen to, so if you happen to recognize anything...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the brain that spawned this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 - Laugh<strong>

He's not used to Cas laughing, at least never so sincerely, and it makes him feel all warm inside, like he's never going to get tired of it.

**#2 - Enough**

Bruised and bloody and on his knees with an angel blade pointed at his throat, Dean hopes that his words will be good enough this time, _"I need you."_

**#3 - Contest**

Cas eventually just blinked on purpose, "Oops."

Dean grinned back at him, "Hell yeah! I just beat an angel in a staring contest!"

And maybe Cas rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the twitching at the corners of his mouth.

**#4 - Death**

Castiel smiles through the pain, right then, like thoughts of Dean Winchester have always been able to make him. He mulls over could've beens and better tomorrows until he's run out of wishes. And it's rather fitting, Cas thinks, when the only thing on his mind is this _one_ goddamned memory; over and over again, he sees Dean angrily spinning him round by the shoulder and screaming out, "Look at me!" Because it's been years since then and he still can't forget the moment he suddenly had a purpose - the instant his world exploded into Technicolor and he began to feel _alive._

**#5 - Goo**

Cas wouldn't have said he melted into the kiss… not _exactly_ - for a second nothing happened, they just stood there, lips mashed together as Cas wondered where it all was going, but then Dean _really_ started kissing him and he decided it would have been a crime if he hadn't melted against the hunter like heated caramel.

**#6 - Faith**

"Hey, Cas. I know this probably isn't too important considering all the... ah, stuff we have going on right now. But I can't see you, so angel-radio will have to do. Man-" Dean sucked in a breath "-just promise me you'll come back soon. I have a couple things I think I might be ready to admit about you."

**#7 - Chance**

It's a valiant effort, really, a small gesture of affection that he can tell nearly sends the hunter running for the hills. Still, though, when Cas tries to smile and extends his hand toward Dean, asking, "Can you hold this for me?" Dean actually takes it - hesitantly, and with something not quite like a smile on his face, but it's there. It's enough.

**#8 - Six**

There was nothing but the inky sky above them for entertainment, and somehow it still wasn't boring. In fact, Dean basked in the comfortable silence. His head lolled to the right to simply stare at Cas, and he was proud to say that he didn't even jump when he found blue eyes already looking. They were sprawled close together along the hood of the Impala, _really_ close, because that dorky angel never did remember personal space. It took everything in Dean not to drop some god-awful line or give in to his urges and just _lean forward_ - because_ wow_, Kansas moonlight looked great on Cas. Dean was hardly worth the time, and he was still half-waiting for Cas to figure that much out, but he'd give anything to just stay here beside him - six feet under the stars.

**#9 - Heart**

"I love you with all my heart."

"Don't you mean brain? The heart isn't what feels, Dean... the brain is."

"Damn it, Cas - I'm trying to be romantic here!"

**#10 - More**

"Dean, which do you love more - me or the Impala?" Dean looks at him like he's grown a second head from behind his book, which has Cas immediately backtracking, "Never mind. You don't have to answer... I mean, not if you don't want to."

Dean shakes his head, face screwing up like he's trying to understand the meaning of life itself, and goes back to reading. A full five minutes later, when Cas has almost forgotten that he'd even asked, Dean makes a show of slamming his book down on the table in frustration and mumbles: "You, Cas. It'll always be you."

**#11 - Cute**

"They're disgustingly cute. I wonder if they know how grossly adorable they are," Gabriel sneers and turns to face Sam, who scoffs.

"Oh, I bet they do. No chick-flick moments my ass... or one of _their_ asses. Who even knows at this point."

**#12 - Drive**

Had Dean known that teaching Cas to drive would be this terrifying, he would've gotten the hell out of dodge and never attempted said feat - but, mostly, he's just glad they're not in his Baby. "The brake is on the left, Cas! The _left_. Quit accelerating! FUCKING CHRIST, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

**#13 - Dance**

His hands stay on Cas' waist for far too long, and with the way the same Led Zeppelin song has been softly repeating in the background for _hours_, Dean can't really claim this is "for the sake of the job" anymore. It's ridiculous, how much he loves swaying here, holding a clumsy Cas that's stepped on his toes enough times to bruise them to hell and knowing even a broken one won't be enough to make him let go.

**#14 - Sand**

"See the redhead with the giant sand gourd on his back? That's Gaara. He reminds me of you: all stoic and badass - a stick shoved where the sun don't shine." Dean doesn't think Cas understands the concept of anime, judging by that furrowed brow and the 'I don't understand, Dean' that the hunter can tell is on the tip of his tongue, but it's an excuse to have Cas tucked into his side for a while and he'll take it.

**#15 - Clip**

Hunter instincts be damned, Dean can't react fast enough to dodge, but it's Cas who panics - that stupid trench coat billowing as he ignores the alarmed shout of his name from Sam and jumps in front of Dean. Cas inhales sharply when the angel blade stabs into his back, dangerously close to nailing his heart, and his knees are dropping to the concrete before he knows it. But this doesn't feel like a major thing - pain is nothing new - so why is Dean looking at him that way? "Are you okay, Dean?"

Sam stares in horror for a few seconds, eyes flicking towards his brother, and reluctantly takes off after their runaway attacker, "Dean, don't just stand there: do something!"

The man in question can't even speak; his whole world has narrowed down to a rapidly growing stain of blood and he keeps thinking that it shouldn't be this large yet and _oh god, I'm going to be sick_. Dean is crouching and pressing desperately at the wound as soon as it seems like he can breathe again, incessantly muttering, "Cas, I- shit, this thing is a helluva lot worse than it looks. God fucking _dammit_, will you quit forgetting you're human!"

"What d'you mean? I never forget, you're the one that forgets..."

**#16 - Dice**

The dice land with a clatter and Dean grins, moving his piece forward as Cas' unhappy glare intensifies, "Dean, you lied - this isn't fun. You've beaten me ten times in a row and I don't find it very amusing. I want to sto-" but then Dean takes his hand from across the table and Cas thinks he might be able to endure a little longer.

**#17 - Race**

This, Dean thinks, this is living: racing down a highway at the ass-crack of dawn in his Baby, with Sammy planted in the backseat and his head bobbing to the AC/DC blasting through the windows - with Cas, holding tight to the hand that isn't on the steering-wheel and sitting beside him like some kind of miracle.

**#18 - Treat**

"The second apocalypse is upon us. There are just so many things wrong with what's happening here," Sam stares, horrified as his brother pushes the plate of pie he's just prepared for himself over to Cas and - oh my _god_ - it's the **_last slice_**.

**#19 - Touch**

"Don't be like that, Cas," Dean groaned, hands shoving through his hair as Cas continued to stare angrily at him. "Listen, I'm just saying that me teaming with Crowley might help us g-" Sam blinked in shock as Dean slumped, becoming boneless when Cas touches two fingers to his forehead.

"You okay, Cas? I mean, you've never..."

"I... I'm fine. He just doesn't realize I need him, too."

**#20 - Bet**

"You lost, Dean, now suck it up," Sam had to resist laughing his ass off at the way Dean stomped up the stage's stairs like a scolded child and glared into the crowd, although his look of murder did soften upon seeing a mess of dark hair and too-blue eyes.

"Cas-" Dean choked into the mic, and he noticeably gulped with an 'oh, fuck me' as the music started. Half of the bar cringed as he belted out an off-key, "HE'S MY CHERRY PIE!"

**#21 - Wreck**

"Oh, Dean..." Cas hated human emotions; he really truly hated the way his chest felt like it was caving in on itself sometimes, the way everything got blurred with tears - but he wondered if it made sense for him to be so wrecked when Dean was the one passed out on the concrete, completely shit-faced and mumbling nonsense even as Cas hefted him onto his back and carried on to their hole-in-the-wall motel. "I know you won't remember this in the morning, you'd probably scream at me for even thinking it, actually... but I'm too far gone on you to care if you're poison."

**#22 - Camouflage**

Cas is high in seven different ways, courtesy of nine different pills, and these things are what he chalks the shaking in his hands up to; it can't be how he's got a gun pointed between two dead green eyes that haven't had an ounce of hope in them since 2011. "Dean..." Cas is almost surprised to hear emotion in his own voice, and not the kind he fakes around camp for the hell of it, but this is_ Dean Winchester_ - or at least it used to be. "I can't, Dean. I know it literally kills you to see Sam, but I can't. Fuck, no, I really can't."

Dean just glares harder, "Shoot the fucking gun, Cas, or so help me god, I will do it myself."

"Fine," Cas ignores how his sudden agreement actually makes Dean do a double-take and throws the weapon. The gun lands with a heavy THWUMP on the dirt, skidding just the slightest bit; it stops right at Dean's feet and Cas gives him a look that positively screams 'I dare you'. Dean takes the bait and cautiously picks it up.

"This is too easy. What're you-"

"I said fine, Dean," Cas steps forward until they're only a foot apart, opening his arms wide as he speaks, which doesn't at all remind Dean of the angel this broken-down man used to be, "Go ahead and put a bullet through your skull."

"You don't-"

Dean shuts up at the utterly blank stare he receives, hardly dares to breathe when Cas says, "Do it if you think it's the cure-all, end-all. But you have to shoot _me_ first, because I will not stick around this hell for more than a second if you're gone." Then Cas grabs his arm to press the barrel of the gun smack between two hopeless blue eyes, and now it's Dean's hands that are shaking.

**#23 - Snake**

"This is your brother's handiwork, isn't it?"

"Considering how the cuffs are styled, I'm going to say yes."

They both glance down and sigh, rereading the cursive writing engraved into the handcuffs for the millionth time: "True love's kiss, bitches. You know the drill."

"Fucking Gabriel... I'm gonna kill 'im!"

**#24 - Gift**

"I don't understand, Sam." Cas furrowed his brow and stared at the door for a long moment before turning his gaze on the giant across the room. "I got him pie and alcohol and those vulgar magazines he seems to enjoy... why did he storm out like that?"

Sam cocked his head to the side, settling for the simple explanation, "Well, Cas, you get him gifts all the time, but Dean... he doesn't really know what _you_ like, and it hurts his man-pride too much to ask."

Cas pondered that, and without really thinking, said, "Well, I certainly like _him_."

Sam nearly collapsed at the sheer bluntness. "Careful there, Cas, you might give him a panic attack."

**#25 - Knight**

Dean groaned and tried to burrow further into the nest of pillows and blankets. His head felt like it was trying to split itself open, and he was reminded for the thousandth time that hangovers never got any easier. "Never again!" he lied to no one.

Or, well, not exactly. "Dean?"

"Shit," Dean propped himself up on one elbow and squinted at the trench-coated figure looming over his bed. "Uh... hey, Cas."

Cas averted his eyes and Dean glanced down to make sure he wasn't flashing the poor guy with his birthday suit.

_Nope, all clear._

"I was just leaving, but I wanted to say thank you," Cas looked up again.

"For what? I don't remember a thing from last night."

"Well, um... you may or may not have ended up being my 'knight in shining armor' when a less than adequate someone grabbed my ass."

"Oh, so I gave this someone a shiner," he plunked down onto the sheets again and instantly regretted it when it jostled his head. "Awesome."

"I'll spare you the events that unfolded after that... it was what you'd consider a 'chick-flick moment' between us and I know how you hate those."

"What?" Dean sat up so fast he saw spots. "What the hell did we-" he sighed, scowling at the now empty space, "okay, or you could just flutter away. That's fine, too, goddammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
